zeroescapefandomcom-20200222-history
Light Field
Snake Nils / Nirusu |gender = Male |age = 15 24 (born c. 2003) |hair = Gray |eye = Blue |occupation = Unknown (prior to 999) SOIS agent (after 999) |status = Alive |relative = Clover Field (sister) |affiliates = SOIS |appearances =''999'' Virtue's Last Reward (mentioned) }} Light Field, also known by his codename Snake, is one of the nine players in the Nonary Game. His bracelet number is 2. Light is the older brother to Clover. At the start of the game, Junpei gave him the nickname "Prince" due to his regal appearance. He was kidnapped by Zero at the same time as his sister Clover and placed in a room similar to the 3rd class cabin with her. Appearance Light is blind and almost always keeps his blue eyes closed. His chin-length hair, parted in the center, seems to be a silver-like color and his skin is very pale. His left arm is actually prosthetic, but has the appearance of life-like, realistic skin - perhaps Artificial Biological Tissue (ABT), like Sigma Klim. His left arm and left hands are seen in different positions, such as clenched fist and open palm, possibly implying that he also has cybernetic nerves. He wore a fancy blue jacket with yellow piping over a white dress shirt and burgundy tie, gray slacks and brown shoes. Like the other players, he wears a bracelet on his left wrist. When he was abducted and placed in the coffin in the room with Door 9, he wore a Free the Soul robe used in Dashiell Gordain and his successors' version of the Nonary Game and his normal clothes were placed onto Nagisa Nijisaki. In 2018, when Light was a teenager, he had peek-a-bang styled hair covering his right eye. He wore a navy jacket over a dark hoodie, blue jeans, and brown boots. Personality Light is very wise. He is level-headed, calm, rational, and logical. He is also very knowledgeable about a variety of topics and well-versed in various genres. At times, he came off as a bit arrogant. Despite the dangerous situations he found himself in, he usually remained calm, but when he was angered, he would become very aggressive. He loved Clover with a passion and tries to protect her, and would do anything for her, even dying to avenge her death. He kept the truth about the Nonary Game a secret in order to protect Clover and only opened up once he knew it was safe to do so. Despite his blindness, or perhaps because of it, he has the insight to see through various truths. He also has a strong sense of hearing and touch. Light is based on the "Investigator" Enneagram of Personality. Its basic desire is mastery and understanding, much like how Light acts as a source of wisdom and knowledge. Background During his childhood, Light lost both his eyesight and his left arm in a car accident and had his arm replaced with a prosthesis. It was the only way to save him, according to Clover. When Junpei investigates the glass panels in the casino, Light gets very sad. It is possible that during his car accident, glass cut his eyes, causing his blindness. It is unknown if Clover was also involved in this accident. According to the 999 novelization (which is non-canon to the game), instead of a car accident, Snake lost his eyesight by falling off a cliff while trying to help Clover. He apparently used to like playing the guitar, but couldn't after the accident.http://nonary-game.livejournal.com/8522.html?view=80202 As he was growing up, he became very close to his younger sister Clover. Later, Light was kidnapped by Cradle Pharmaceutical thugs. In the game, Light claims he was abducted while he was looking for four-leaf clovers outside for Clover's birthday and and he also claims he had managed to find exactly nine of them. (However, it's possible that this was just a white lie in order to cheer everyone up since in the novelization, the clovers are mere accessories, not actual real clovers.) Light was forced to play the First Nonary Game. Clover was also kidnapped as a transmitter for the Nonary Game and was placed in Building Q in Nevada, while Light was placed in the Gigantic on the Atlantic Ocean as a receiver. During his time on the Gigantic, Light distributed the four-leaf clovers to the other players on the Gigantic, when they began to argue and break down in the large hospital room. He explained how they must make it out alive for their siblings, and tells them that he has a sister who is special to him and that it was her birthday that day and that he got them for her birthday. He told them that the leaves on the clover represented Hope, Faith, Love and Luck respectively, and that if they remembered those words, they would be able to get through any obstacle. The group made it to the incinerator. Light's group was rescued by a detective, Seven, using a rope of bedsheets. However, a girl, Akane Kurashiki, ran back to get her missing doll. Light, Seven, and Aoi Kurashiki also returned, only to make it to the locked incinerator door. Whether or not she was incinerated is undetermined. ''Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors'' Nine years later, Light and Clover were kidnapped for the Second Nonary Game by Zero. They presumably woke up in a room similar to the 3rd class cabin together and managed to escape it. Light and the other players (besides June) ran down the central staircase only to encounter Junpei and two numbered doors Door 4 and Door 5. After he helped the other players investigate the ship and chose codenames, the 9th Man takes Clover hostage with his knife. The 9th Man entered Door 5 with Clover's and Ace's help but he gruesomely died, affecting everyone except Light. Santa insisted that they were wasting time and should proceed through the numbered doors, stating that he won't "mess up" like the 9th Man did. Light laughed this off and explained that his death was caused by disobeying Zero's rules. The 9th Man had entered by himself, when the minimum requirement was 3 people. Light revealed that Zero had given Light the "gift" of knowledge on the Nonary Game and the bracelets the nine players wore. On a message in braille, it told him how to take off the bracelets and the function of the REDs and DEADs in the game and that there were bombs in their intestines. If Junpei chooses Door 4 Reassured by the note, the players continued through the doors; Santa, Junpei, June, and Lotus go through Door 4, and Ace, Light, Clover, and Seven go through Door 5. Light and his group solved the puzzles in the 1st class cabin and Casino and ended up in the Large hospital room with the other four players. If Junpei chooses Door 5 Light enters Door 5 with Junpei and Seven and they investigate the 1st class cabin and casino. Snake (Light) goes missing In the large hospital room, three numbered doors were located, Door 3, Door 7, and Door 8. None of them could be opened however, as the bottom part of the REDs were mysteriously gone so they split up to find the parts in the hallway with all the rooms. While investigating a small room in one of the hallways on C Deck, Light was knocked out by soporific gas by Santa. His clothes were switched with Nagisa Nijisaki and Light was placed in a coffin in the Chapel. Noticing that he did not come to the large hospital room, the other players conducted a search for him, with no results. They decided to go on without him, causing Clover to suffer from depression. Later on, Nijisaki's body is found in the shower room, wearing Snake's clothes. Since the body was destroyed, the players thought that it was Snake, amplifying Clover's dread and distrust of the other players. Safe Ending In the shower room, Junpei realizes that the body there is not Light's since it has a bone from its left arm, and he remembers Clover telling him in the laboratory that Light's was prosthetic. Unfortunately, soon after this, Clover is found dead. A note in Clover's hand reveals that Light played the Nonary Game 9 years ago. Junpei then realizes who killed Clover: Ace. After interrogating Ace, Ace holds Lotus hostage. Junpei and Seven follow Ace and Lotus after leaving Santa and June in the large hospital room. In the chapel, Junpei and Seven unlock Light's coffin using the safe combination that Junpei had found earlier using the "sinister hand" tip from Clover's body. They ask him about the recent information that they have learned about from Ace's confession, but he refuses to give them answers, falsely claiming that he doesn't remember or know most of the facts. They did not tell Light that Ace killed Clover, as they feared him going crazy and the fact that he would be devastated by her death. Eventually Light, Seven, and Junpei opened the big Door 9, using Seven, Junpei, and the 0 bracelet, which Seven took from Clover's body. They figure out that the 0 bracelet's true value is six, but don't dwell on why it is not a zero. They suddenly hear a rush of water, a cruel reminder that their time is nearly up. Seven suggests they get moving, and he and Junpei asked Light how he was going to get through the door without scanning his bracelet. Light crushed his prosthetic arm in order to remove the bracelet and placed it in the coffin. Eventually they arrived at the incinerator, in which Ace told Light that he killed Clover and that he enjoyed it. Ace taunted Light to attack him and Light threw a fit of rage at Ace and tried to attack him, but Ace shot at him with the revolver from the cargo room. Lotus was freed from Ace's grasp but Ace then pointed his revolver at Junpei, saying that he must hand over Lotus or he will kill him, Seven, and Lotus. Just as Ace was about to shoot Junpei, Light got back on his feet and walked towards Ace threatening to kill him. Ace wasted all the bullets remaining in his gun on Light but that does not stop him. He was able to grab Ace and hold him down. He said he will burn with Ace in order to avenge his sister's death, to atone for his failure to protect her. Ace begged Light to let him go, promising to treat his injuries with his Cradle Pharmaceutical hospitals, but he refused Ace's offer. Eventually, the PA announced that the incinerator will activate in one minute. Seven and Lotus left the incinerator, but Junpei refused to let Light die. He ran towards Light, but Seven stropped him from getting burned by punching Junpei in the stomach and carrying him out of the incinerator at the last second. Junpei watched through the window of the incinerator as Ace and Light burned to death. True Ending On this route, in the chart room, Clover mentions that she is thinking about her brother and why someone would want to kill him. Angrily, Clover says that the murderers will pay for it and asks Junpei who could've done it. They go through the possibilities, finding that at least two other people had to have activated the RED with Light. The only possible combination is Santa and Seven working together. Junpei suggests that 3 or 4 people could've worked together, but the only possible combination for that is Ace, Santa, Seven, and Lotus working together, which Clover deems highly unlikely, as Seven and/or Ace could've killed her in the shower room, but they didn't. They settle on the high likelihood that Santa and Seven killed him. Junpei asks for a motive, and Clover is about to give one, but Ace walks into the room. Ace has to ask him something and Junpei walks to the wheelhouse with him. Later, in the Captain's Quarters, Clover, Junpei and Ace find Musashidou's corpse on the ground and a 0 bracelet on his left arm. Ace, disgusted by the corpse, goes back into the communications office. Junpei uses the time to try to talk to Clover. He asks if she thinks the dead captain is Zero, and she shakes her head no. She still insists that Zero is one of the players. Junpei points out that the clues are too obvious for the man to be Zero, and that the real Zero is mocking them. Clover puts it off as a sick joke and they decide to closely examine his body. The bracelet falls off of his left wrist and Junpei says that the man had an easier death than Light or the 9th Man. He continues by saying that some of Light's bones had pierced his skin, and that there was a broken one sticking out of his left arm. Clover inquires about the corpse's left arm and to Junpei's surprise, she thanks him and gives him a hug. In between her tears, she says that the body in the shower room is not Light's, as his left arm is prosthetic. Clover pulls out the bookmark and graciously thanks him for giving it to her and tells him that he was right about Snake still being alive. Junpei mentions that she should thank Santa for the bookmark, as he gave it to him. Clover breaks away from Junpei, and paces around the room, deep in thought. She says that the fact that Santa had given him the bookmark was good news, as only the test subjects of the First Nonary Game knew about it. Junpei asks her to calm down and tell him everything that she knows. She starts by saying that telepathy was being tested on the ship, and that they played the Nonary Game during it. Nine people had been placed on board the ship, and another 9 over in Nevada. Junpei asks what the game has to do with telepathy, and she explains that it is easier to transmit information through the field when a person is exposed to epiphany and danger. She says that the game was a life-or-death situation, and that one girl had actually died. She was in Light's group, on board the Gigantic. Clover is about to reveal her name, when Ace suddenly walks in. Ace asks Junpei to help him look through the communications room, and a disappointed Junpei goes to help him. After opening the exit in the quarters, the group escapes and Clover takes the 0 bracelet and the sinister hand tip before she leaves the room, believing that they will be useful. She tells Junpei about the note, but fails to mention the bracelet. They travel back to the central staircase and meet up with the other team along the way. June happily mentions that her group had found Door 9. The players excitedly shove themselves into the elevator and take the flight down to E Deck. Seven leads the players to a small room, which they cram into. The group finds that they are in a chapel in see that there are two 9 doors in the room. Everyone is excited about escaping, but Clover cuts in and says that not everyone would be able to proceed. She does some calculations on Junpei's notebook and finds that if 4 people escape, 3 stay behind, and if 3 escape, 4 stay behind. The room is quiet until Seven breaks the silence. He volunteers to stay behind, but is met with disapproval from the others on the idea. Santa speaks up on the issue and says that he doesn't want to leave Seven behind "alone". Santa quickly takes June hostage and reveals that he has a golden revolver, taken from the cargo room. He drags June to the big 9 door and demands that Lotus and Ace come with them. He then shoots the floorboards, to show that he is not screwing around with them. Clover tries to stop Santa, but he threatens to kill her if she doesn't follow his orders. From some persuading by Junpei, with Clover saying there was something she had to do, presumably look for Snake, they reluctantly follow Santa through the door. Clover, Junpei, and Seven are left alone in the chapel, certain that they are going to die. They sit around in silence, when suddenly, a knocking sound is heard, coming from a coffin sitting on the altar. Junpei and Seven walk up to it, trying to pry it open. Junpei sees that there is an electronic lock on it and that he would need a passcode to open it. Suddenly, Junpei hears a voice in his head, telling him "Truth had gone, truth had gone, truth had gone. Ah, now truth is asleep in the darkness of the sinister hand." Junpei starts to think about what it might mean and looks down at the buttons on his bracelet. He presses the buttons in this order: right-left-right-left-right-left. Instantaneously, the bracelet flashes the numbers 1-4-3-8-3-4-2-1. He punches in the numbers on the lock, and it opens. Junpei opened his coffin, surprised that Light was inside. Clover hugged Light in a heartwarming embrace, although Light was confused on why she was crying. After his sister calmed down, Light found out that Santa had led Ace, June, and Lotus through one of the Door 9s and insisted that they should hurry up to catch up to them. He stated that he was unconscious since the group was searching for the missing hardware for the RED. When Junpei scanned the Zero bracelet, Light stated that June's bracelet was probably flipped because the 0 bracelet's true value is 6. He is also able to determine Santa's bracelet's real value, which he thinks is 0. In the Library, Junpei confronts Light for information about the First Nonary Game. Light explains that he kept quiet in order to protect Clover, thinking that her bracelet had a detonator inside it. He explains about Cradle Pharmaceutical and Morphogenetic Field Theory. He explains that he witnessed Akane Kurashiki's death 9 years ago. They then find a passage to the Study, where Junpei finds out that Ace is the CEO of Cradle Pharmaceutical. Seven then regains his memory after seeing Ace's picture and tells Junpei and Clover what happened on the Gigantic. He asks Light if he is working with Zero. He says that he had nothing to do with Zero, but he recognized Ace from his voice, saying that his voice was the devil. The four of them arrive at the incinerator after leaving the Study. Light watched as Junpei got Ace to admit his true identity as Gentarou Hongou and the circumstances of Nijisaki's, Kubota's and Musashidou's deaths. He escaped the facility with Junpei and the others after Junpei helped Akane survive in the past by completing a puzzle, leading to the outside. They then leave in a SUV provided for them and pick up a hitchhiker: Alice. Respite Clover picks the woman up, who reveals that her name is Alice. Alice takes Clover and the other players to a SOIS (Special Office of Internal Security) facility for questioning about what happened during the Second Nonary Game. After the session, all of the players were released, except for Ace. Clover and Light went on to live average lives. However, because Clover and Light were already kidnapped twice, their worried and concerned mother hired bodyguards. Clover and Light didn't like it so they ran away and lived on their own in an apartment, but they kept in contact with their mother via social media to let her know they were safe, of course. Clover worked in a cafe and Light started to play the harp, compose music, and wrote a book. Light's popular harp playing supported them financially a bit. At some point, he told Clover about neostigmine, a drug known as a cholinesterase inhibitor and a type of carbamate compound which acts as a reversible acetylcholinesterase inhibitor, exciting the parasympathetic nerve. This allows it to counteract tubocurarine. This knowledge later helps Clover, Sigma and the other players in the Nonary Game: Ambidex Edition. SOIS One day, Alice asked the two to join the Special Office of Internal Security. At first, Clover and Light were hesitant to join SOIS because they wanted to relax and escape from the past, but after a phone call from Seven, they gave in and decided to help Alice. There, they met all of the other children who were kidnapped to play the First Nonary Game except Akane and Aoi, whose whereabouts are unknown. They were trained to develop their abilities to resonate their thoughts through the morphogenetic field. They were classified as Espers for their abilities. Clover and Light had a particularly strong resonance with each other and the two were partnered with Alice. He also participated in Clover's first infiltration mission by having Clover transmit information to him. Unfortunately, her mission was a failure and Clover was kidnapped. ''Virtue's Last Reward'' Clover tries to communicate to Light through the morphogenetic field but has no luck. It is unknown if he survived the Radical-6 outbreak in the game's timeline. ''Zero Time Dilemma'' Light is never mentioned once in the entire game, despite that question 2 of the VLR Answers said the third game would reveal what happened to him during the events of Virtue's Last Reward. Because the events of the game never "technically" occur, he is presumably still a harpist and may be recruited by Crash Keys to prevent the upcoming threat of all of humanity dying. Quotes * "That's 9 of us, then. All of the cards are in hand." * "I would appreciate it if you would call me Snake. My bracelet number is (2). Since Ace has chosen cards, then I choose dice--"snake-eyes", clearly. Which is particularly relevant, given that I am blind." * "Hehe...hehe... Ahahahahahahaha! Oh, my apologies... You were just... So very confident! I couldn't help myself." * "That is correct. A gold star for you, Junpei." * "Well, I know a great many things, but... Yes." * "Do you intend to kill me? I assume you haven't forgotten the door only remains open for 9 seconds, have you?" * "Junpei, how long to you intend to abuse that chair? I suggest you finish soon. Otherwise, I may be forced to teach you a lesson in physical pain." * "Junpei, I cannot help but notice your interest in the bed. Perhaps you are hoping we will spend time on it, together..." * "Ah yes. You know, that sort of thing is known as a "vanity". Were you aware of that, Junpei? Of course, "vanity" also refers to self-love, conceit, and narcissism. As such, you could say that every day, when a woman looks into one of these... She is staring at her own conceit and narcissism. Doesn't that strike you as terribly sad?" * "A vase? Well, I suppose that might be useful for bludgeoning Seven over the head." * "So, you've filled the vase with water, have you? I assume you intend to dump it onto Seven's head? Hmm... Not a bad idea. Very well. I would appreciate it if you would put this plan into action post-haste." * "I don't wish to toot my own horn, but my auditory senses are considerably more advanced than those of most humans. I notice even the slightest of noises." * "I'll kill you... I'll kill you... Hurgh... This is... it, Ace... We're going to... burn to death... together." (grabbing Ace in the incinerator) Trivia * The codename Snake comes from the term "snake eyes", which refers to the result of rolling a sum of 2 with a pair of dice. It also is a reference to how, in the Safe Ending, he refused to let Ace go and gripped him until he died, just likes snakes do. * His Japanese alias Nirusu (ニルス), as stated in the official artwork, comes from the first name of a physicist, the Danish physicist Niels Bohr (ぼくのことはニルスと呼んでもらいたい。敬愛する物理学者のファーストネームなんだ。- "I'd like to be called 'Nirusu'. That's because it's the first name of a physicist I respect.") * His Japanese alias contains the word ni (ニ), which means "two" in Japanese. * His name is ironic because he is unable to see light, as he is blind. * Light and Clover were both given the last name "Field" during a Zero Escape Q&A session. * He is the only character who can remove his bracelet freely without having to use aluminum foil, escaping, or dying. * In the character popularity polls, Snake ranks #4 in Japan and #1 in the United States, trailing only his sister in overall popularity. * Snake seems to know a lot about different religions, as he talks about them in the Library when Junpei examines the books about different cultures. *Snake, along with June, are the only two characters in Zero Escape: Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors to never have used any kind of profanity within the game, although he says "what the hell" in the chapel. *Snake only accompanies Junpei through odd numbered doors. He also goes through the least amount of numbered doors with Junpei. *In the 1st class cabin, Junpei may examine a light and say out loud "Well, at least we've got light", and Snake says "What!?" Then in the casino, Junpei may examine another light and say out loud "Huh... a light". Snake then tenses up after. This foreshadows Snake's real name. *In the Safe Ending, Light is shot by Ace multiple times and still stands up. The reason for this is his tenacity. His love for his sister Clover and unfaltering will to avenge her murder made him a super-man. *Light is the only character to have 2 outfits in 999, those being his suit and the Free the Soul robes. *In the 999 novelization, Light hands out four leaf clover accessories instead of actual clovers to the other children on board the Gigantic. Gallery SnakeProfile.png|Official profile. Snake (1).png|Light concerned. Snake (2).png|Light angry. Snake (3).png|Light sad. Snake (4).png|Light thinking. Snake (5).png|Light surprised. Snake (6).png|Light talking. Snake (7).png|Light neutral. Snake (8).png|Light laughing. LightDisapproving.gif|Light concerned. LightNeutral.gif|Light talking. LightSatisfied.gif|Light talking. LightShocked.gif|Light surprised. LightSmiling.gif|Light smiling. LightThinking.gif|Light thinking. Snake_(9).png|Light concerned. Snake_(10).png|Light angry. Snake_(11).png|Light sad. Snake_(12).png|Light thinking. Snake_(13).png|Light neutral. Snake robes.gif|Light in Free the Soul robes. LightRobesdisapproving.gif|Light concerned. LightRobesneutral.gif|Light talking. LightRobessad.gif|Light sad. LightRobessatisfied.gif|Light talking. LightRobesshocked.gif|Light surprised. LightRobessmiling.gif|Light smiling. LightRobesthinking.gif|Light thinking. LightRobesincineratorangry.gif|Light angry. SnakeSprite.png|Spritesheet. Bracelet 2.png|Light's bracelet. Snakered.png|Light's hand on the RED. Snakedead.png|Light's hand on the DEAD. Snakeredrobes.png|Light's hand on the RED while wearing the Free the Soul robes. Snakedeadrobes.png|Light's hand on the DEAD while wearing the Free the Soul robes. 999_conceptart_afKwf.jpg|Concept art. Snake concept 1.jpg|Concept art. Snake concept 2.jpg|Light was originally going to have vision and be named Santa. 999-snake-sketches1.jpg|Concept art. 999-snake-sketches2.jpg|Concept art. Cast 5.png|Light with the players. 999 players.png|Light in the top left. B00.png|Light following Clover. Cast 4.png|Light in a robe with the players. Characters stairs 2 HD.png|Light on the central staircase. Snake death flashback 1.png|A hypothetical imagining of Light being thrown into Door 3 which never happened. Snake death flashback 3.png|A hypothetical imagining of Light trying to scan his bracelet which never happened. Incinerator safe end 1.png|Light attacks Hongou (Safe End). Incinerator safe end 2.png|Hongou shoots Light (Safe End). Incinerator safe end 4.png|Light walks towards Hongou (Safe End). SnakeStands.gif|"I'll kill you... I'll kill you..." 9 years ago 6.png|Light in the First Nonary Game. 9_years_ago_7.png|Light distributes the clovers to everyone. Door Q.png|Light sees Door q. 9 years ago 10.png|Light notices Seven come out of the duct. 9 years ago 12.png|Seven lowers down a rope made of bedsheets. 9_years_ago_16.png|Light, Santa, and Seven running to the exit. 9_years_ago_18.png|Light, Santa, and Seven pounding on the incinerator door. True end 1.png|Light as Aoi embraces his sister's escape from the incinerator (True End). True end 2.png|The Gigantic sinking in the Atlantic Ocean. True_end_8.png|Light and the other surviving players (True End). Snakewallpaper.jpg|Phone wallpaper. Category:Characters Category:Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors characters Category:Male characters Category:American characters Category:First Nonary Game players Category:Second Nonary Game players Category:Esper Category:SOIS member Category:Killer Category:Featured articles